Grounded
by ShineYourOwnWay
Summary: They kept each other grounded. Megstiel.


**Grounded {Megstiel}**

He sat, Castiel. He sat on a hill, his arms resting on the grass behind him. He looked out across the skies; blue leading into a pale pink, orange, yellow and a red as the sun slowly sank beyond the horizon.

Below him sat a small playground that rested behind a little cottage house, wooden and olden styled with flower printed drapes. He couldn't see inside, but he knew that there were boxes upon boxes, all full of clothes and kitchenware and their belongings.

A small smile fell upon his face as he glanced across the curtains. They wouldn't stay for long. She'd probably burn them. But on the other hand, maybe she would keep them there to mock the cottage life that the two of them had somehow settled into.

In the small playground, two children were playing what appeared to be a game of tag, running around and shouting happily as they dodged the little equipment that was there for them – a homemade swing, monkey bars and a small climbing frame.

_"Push me on the swing, Daddy!" A small child with long black hair and shining blue eyes raised her arms as she flew into the air, the small wooden swing below her keeping her just out of Heaven's reach._

_Castiel stood behind he, pushing her every now and then to help her keep her height as she giggled playfully. A fond smile graced the man's face as he pushed her; higher, higher, and high enough that she could almost touch the clouds._

_"Higher! Higher!"_

He felt a hand slap his shoulder slightly, and he looked up with a caring smile. "Meg."

"Castiel." The black haired girl looked down at the playground, too.

Castiel's expression darkened as he recalled his biggest regret of his time before the end and the beginning.

_"Where is the demon, Meg?" A naïve trench coat wearing angel turned to his best friend. "Perhaps she can help us."_

_There was a dark look that crossed Dean's face, his eyes showing the lack of trust that he had in Castiel; the lack of faith and belief._

_A lack of everything that Castiel longed for most._

_"She's dead."_

_Castiel fought an onslaught of emotions that threatened to force themselves out of his chest, and he prevented any signs of his internal struggle from adorning his face as he turned away from his best friend; from his family._

_The sadness, the hopelessness and the despair. The longing for Dean's faith and the wish to feel love. He locked it all away._

_"We'll just have to find someone else to help us, then."_

It hadn't been long after that incident that the Winchesters had purified Meg, but it had been long enough for Castiel to suffer. Suffer the worst pain that he had ever felt. But he could still remember, clear as the setting sun before him, what she had first said when she was purified.

_"Hello, Clarence."_

Meg kneeled down as her beautiful little girl ran t0wards them, her eyes visible from a mile away. "Mummy! I fell over!" She cried, little tears glistening on her eyelashes.

Meg cocked her head and raised her eyebrows. "I thought you were big and strong, Clarence? Like Daddy." She let herself sit beside her yearlong husband, leaning her head on his shoulder as she traced the creases on his dress pants.

The little girl, Clarence, pouted and let out a whine. "But, Mummy!"

Meg put a finger to her darling's lips. "Sh." It was short and sweet, and she flashed the girl a smile before Clarence returned it with a big grin and ran off after her older brother.

Castiel looked down at the ex-demon, not saying anything and communicating with his eyes how appreciative he was of her. How he was awed by her strong persona and yet how very fragile she could sometimes seem, particularly in his eyes.

It was not two seconds later that the little boy ran towards them, and as he ran past with Clarence hot on his tail, the girl's cries could be heard echoing in the distance as she giggled. "Dean! Slow down! I'll never be able to catch you!"

Castiel and Meg both gazed upon their children with the same kind affection, and as they turned their gazes to each other, that affection morphed into similar gestures of love.

Castiel's eyes said what he had wanted to say for him, about how he owed his wife for keeping him grounded, but unbeknownst to him, Meg was thinking the same thing, for he had kept her grounded when she had come close to living up to her races' name.

They kept each other grounded before, and they still did now. With their hold on each other, no angel would ever bring Castiel back up to Heaven, and no demon would every drag Meg back down.

Castiel left a quick little kiss on her cheek as he got up, leaving her to rest on the hill. "I have to go to work first thing in the morning. I'll be heading to sleep now." He told her, beginning to walk back down the hill and towards their new home.

Meg's smile curled upwards into a slight smirk. "I'll join you after I put the kids to bed." She said with a wink. "We'll see if you've learned anything new from that pizza man off yours."

The hint was plain to see, and Castiel wasn't as naïve as he had once been, flashing her a quick, almost invisible grin as he caught on.

"See you there."

* * *

When Castiel woke in the morning, he donned his trench coat and suit – though the tie was the right way around this time – and shaved his five o' clock shadow of stubble before making himself some toast.

As he leant against the counter, chewing his breakfast, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist, and he placed a hand on the smaller hand that rested on his stomach.

"Heading out?" Meg asked him, sitting her head on his back lightly.

"Yeah."

"Tell Sam and Dean I said 'hi'." She told him before he nodded and walked out the door.

* * *

"Garth." Castiel greeted the fellow hunter with a nod of his shaggy haired head.

"Hey, Cass!" The rugged man replied enthusiastically – not that that was any change.

Castiel stepped forward. "You got a case for us?" He asked, and Garth handed him some papers that they looked over together.

Garth looked over at his nearly angelic friend. "Are you going to see Sam and Dean later?" He asked.

Castiel just nodded and looked up at the clouds. "A visit to my old friends is long overdue."

* * *

Castiel opened the door to his car, stepping out onto a grassy lawn and shutting the door behind him.

He walked through the small crowds of people and finally made it to see the two he most wanted to see; Sam and Dean Winchester.

He knelt down at the two engraved headstones – of course, the graves held no bodies, but it was better than an ordinary hunters funeral.

"Sam. Dean." His fingers reached up and found the necklace that hung around his neck, pulling it out from under his shirt. Dean's necklace. "Meg says 'hi'."

Castiel let out a sigh and stood again, hands buried in his pockets as he looked around, his gaze not settling anywhere particular. "It's not the same without you guys here. Garth and I are still taking cases and Meg's about to have another child. Garth found someone special, too. I hear Crowley got himself a new job. He's dealing with life as a human well, though I'll admit, I still have a hard time trusting him." He sighed again. "I just wish you guys could have been here to see how things have turned out now."

He turned to walk away before looking back for a moment. "See you later, my brothers."

And with that, he turned and headed back to his car; Impala 67' Chevrolet. The very same.

* * *

Back at the cottage, a happy family sat around a dinner table as a woman rose to gather up her family's dishes, setting them in the sink and looking out the kitchen window as she began to wash up.

Meg placed a hand on her bulging stomach, smiling slightly as she stared out at the once more sinking sun. She glanced down at the stretched black fabric of her shirt. "Thanks, Sam." She looked up again, averting her gaze back towards the man behind her.

"Thanks for taking care of my unicorn."

* * *

**Written for my best friend, Cait.**

**And because Megstiel is awesome.**

**Please leave a review and let me know what you thought :)**

**Bya x**


End file.
